


The First "I Love You"

by tigris45



Category: Hockey - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Porn Without Plot, porn with a little plot, trade, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigris45/pseuds/tigris45
Summary: Shea gets the call he's being traded. Roman wants to make him feel better





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my precious Elina, @tecnomotive Love ya girl <3\. Hope you all enjoy!

It was a surprise when Shea got the call. He was lounging on the couch at Roman’s summer home. They were watching some shit show, not really paying attention. Really, the show was just background noise for a hot make-out session. That was when his phone rang.  
Roman gives Shea a weird look as he walks off to answer the call. Shea talks in a hushed voice. Roman can’t hear what’s going on. He can sense Shea’s tension. Whatever the call is it isn’t good. When Shea walks back in the room, his face is red, and his eyes are glazed, like he’s trying not to cry. This is kind of a role reversal for them. Shea being the captain general comforts Roman after hard losses. Roman’s used to being the pampered one. He’s younger, and Shea is the captain. That’s always how it’s been. But if the news is bad enough that Shea is trying not to cry, Roman will gladly comfort Shea.  
“Shea?” Roman asks quietly, pulling him down onto his lap.  
Shea’s breath shutters. He presses a hand to his mouth, not looking at Roman.  
“Hey, baby, what happened?” Roman rubs up Shea’s arms, trying to calm him. Roman can definitely tell he’s holding back sobs. “Please, tell me what’s going on.”  
Shea swallows harshly and looks at Roman. Roman wipes at the tears streaking down his lover’s face. “It was my agent.”  
Roman’s eyes widen. “What did he say? Why are you crying, Shea?”  
Shea breaks down into full on sobs, burying his face into Roman’s chest. “I was traded. I’m going to Montreal.” It’s muffled as he speaks into Roman’s chest, but Roman knows exactly what makes it out of Shea’s mouth. It hits him hard. They can’t be together anymore. They are being torn away from one another. Roman herds Shea closer to him, wrapping his arms around Shea’s body in a full hug, keeping the man who means the most to him in the world as close to himself as possible. In a few short months, that won’t be possible anymore. They’ll be hundreds of miles apart, in two different cities, two different countries!  
“I’m sorry. I so sorry,” Shea babbles.  
“No. No, baby.” Roman lifts Shea’s head and kisses his forehead. Then he kisses each eye, still streaming with tears. “Everything is going to be okay. We still have each other for the summer. We still have time Shea.”  
Shea shakes his head, more tears spilling out. “We will be so far away from one another. It’s going to suck. I can’t do this, Roman.”  
Roman kisses him again, this time on the lips. “We will figure this out.” He kisses Shea again licking into his mouth. Shea responds immediately, like he always has. They kiss for a long time, like they had been before the call. Shea is still crying, but he’s responding to the kiss all the same. Their hips begin to grind together. Roman is more than turned on. He’s almost always turned on by Shea. Shea is sporting a semi. Roman knows exactly how to fix that. He flips them over and wiggles down Shea, leaving kisses on all the bare skin of Shea’s gorgeous chest. The basketball shorts that Shea’s been wearing all day are easily removed, revealing Shea’s package. It makes Roman’s mouth water knowing Shea’s been free-balling it this whole time. He licks his lips and looks up at Shea. Shea’s face is red and streaked with tear tracks, but his full attention is on Roman.  
“You going to get on with that?” he asks, his voice low, and rough from sobbing.  
Roman nods and licks around the head. Shea tenses up, but it the good way. Roman gets a hand on Shea’s hip and the other on the base. He takes the head into his mouth, sucking tightly. Shea moans, but doesn’t thrust, not yet. His dick hardens pretty quickly after that. Roman knows what kind of affect he has on Shea. Roman slowly works down the shaft, licking the underside and keeping the suction tight. He knows how Shea likes to be sucked off, especially if the sounds he’s making are anything to go by.  
Roman glances up quickly. Shea’s face is screwed up, and Roman knows exactly what he’s doing to him. Shea’s hand finds Roman’s head. He laces his fingers into the short hair there, tugging just enough for Roman to feel. Roman goes a little deeper, pushing his limits, just to take a little more, to make Shea feels just a little better.  
“Come on. Roman, get up here,” Shea pants. He grabs at Roman’s arms, in a weak attempt to hoist Roman onto his lap. Roman scrambles up and strips his pants and boxers before settling into Shea’s lap. Shea’s dick rubs against the crease of his ass in such a way, Roman can’t up but throw his head back. It feels so good. It’s slick from his mouth and precome that is still leaking from the head.  
“Holy shit, Roman,” Shea moans, leaning forward to suck a deep bruise into Roman’s neck. Roman pants, rocking up and down Shea’s hard dick.  
“In me, please,” Roman begs.  
“You aren’t prepped, babe,” Roman says between ragged breaths.  
“Please. Please just fuck me, Shea.” Roman opens his eyes long enough to find Shea’s mouth and kiss him. They stay like that, kissing and rocking against one another for what seems like forever. That is until Shea’s dick catches the rim of Roman’s hole. It sends his eyes into the back of his head at the sheer pleasure.  
“Please, Shea,” Roman begs. He lifts himself up and positions himself on Shea’s dick, pleading with his eyes. All tears are gone from Shea’s eyes now. He’s looking Roman up and down. Roman can feel his gaze on his body. Shea gives a slight nod, just enough for Roman to pick up on. Slowly, carefully, Roman starts to sink down on Shea’s dick. It’s not wide, but it is long. The burn of it splitting him open comes when it gets deep inside him. It’s not slick by any means, but there’s enough there to provide for a little movement. It’s enough movement to get Shea rocking up into him. Roman moans and topples forward, gripping Shea’s huge upper arms. He bites into Shea’s neck, trying to find some outlet for the pleasure he’s feeling. His dick is dripping onto his chest and Shea’s, making a slick mess of precome. He can feel Shea inside him with such intensity. He doesn’t know how much longer he can last.  
“Shea… I…” he says, not able to find the words.  
“Yeah baby. I’m about to come.”  
“Come inside me,” Roman breathes, close to Shea’s ear. He wants to feel Shea’s seed deep inside him. He wants to feel it as many more times as he can before Shea leaves for Montreal.  
“Yeah, baby. You like that don’t you.”  
Roman nods, moaning. Shea shifts inside him, hitting just the right spot. “Oh! Oh shit, Shea!” After a few short strokes against his prostate, Roman is reduced to a moaning mess on top of Shea. Shea takes Roman’s arms in his hands and starts moving him up and down on top of him.  
“Just like that, oh!” Shea moans, throwing his head back. And just like that, he’s coming inside Roman. Roman can feel it, deep and warm inside him. It feels so good, so good that he comes just from the feeling, stripping Shea’s chest with come.  
They come down together, resting in the sticky mess, too tired and blissed out to move. It’s sometime before Shea pulls out, receiving a whimper from Roman in the process.  
“Babe, let’s go shower,” he whispers, helping Roman stand. As they walk to the shower, Roman can feel Shea’s come leaking out of his ass down his leg. He gets in quickly, licking his way into Shea’s mouth. They make out under the warm spray of the shower until Roman is hard again.  
“Look at you,” Roman chirps. “Such an old man. Can’t even get it up for round two.” They both chuckle until Shea gets a hand on Roman. Roman moans and leans against the shower wall. Shea keeps Roman’s mouth occupied with his own until Roman is shooting onto the tile of the shower floor. Roman is limp and pliant as Shea helps clean him, roles back in their proper place. They towel off and stumble into the bedroom, quickly falling asleep, even though it’s barely evening. 

Roman wakes up first in the morning. It’s early, very early. The sun is just barely beginning to shine in from the window. He’s curled against Shea’s chest, who has both arms wrapped around him. Roman takes a moment to admire Shea. He’s always loved how handsome Shea is. He isn’t boyish and universally “hot” as Roman is, but he has this stature about him that just makes him attractive. Sure, he’s a few years older than Roman, but that’s never stopped Roman from loving him. Shea is half smiling in his sleep. There are a few worry lines in his brow that Roman knows are permanently there, from years of shouldering the position of captain. He smooths them out with his thumb for a moment before wriggling out of Shea’s grasp. Shea sighs and rolls over, hugging a pillow tight.  
Roman grabs a pair of sweats and a tank to put on. After he puts the tank on, he realizes it’s Shea’s, but honestly he doesn’t care. He pads into the kitchen to start the coffee maker and some eggs. He’s quietly sipping from his coffee as the next cup is made to Shea’s liking, thinking about what’s going to happen. The Preds with have to name a new captain, first of all. Second, Shea is going to have to move to Montreal in the late summer. Roman wants to help. He wants to help Shea settle into his new home. Hopefully, Shea won’t want this to end. Roman doesn’t want this to end. They’ve lasted so long and made it through so much shit. They came out to the team for Christ’s sake. Roman is going to fight if he doesn’t want this. He loves Shea way to fucking much for a trade to send it all down the drain.  
He flips the omelet, just as Shea walks out of the bedroom yawning. He comes up behind Roman and plants his head on Roman’s shoulder, like he’s done every morning for the past several years.  
Roman smiles and places a gentle kiss on Shea’s cheek. “Good morning, Sunshine.”  
Shea grunts in return. He doesn’t talk until he’s finished at least one cup of coffee. Roman’s learned that over the years. The Kurig announces that it’s done and Shea goes to get his coffee. He smiles at Roman after he takes his first sip. Roman knows exactly what he likes.  
“Sit,” Roman says, pointing at the breakfast bar with his spatula. Shea goes, plopping down in his seat.  
Roman serves him an omelet before starting his own. Shea starts another cup of coffee in the Kurig when he’s halfway done with his eggs. “Roman, we need to talk,” he says, quietly.  
Roman takes a deep breath and nods. He knew this was coming. He just hopes it goes well and not terribly. He sits down next to Shea with his second cup of coffee of his own and his omelet. He puts his hand on Shea’s thigh, hoping it’s what he needs right now.  
Roman watches Shea as he thinks about what to say.  
“Roman, I..” he starts. He runs a hand through his hair and looks down at his place. “I understand if you don’t want to do this anymore.”  
“What?” Roman asks. He’s so surprised, he lifts his hand for a moment.  
“I mean, it was hard enough to be what we were here, together. Long distance sucks, and I don’t want to ask that of you.”  
Roman shakes his head, trying to get what Shea is saying. “You think I wouldn’t want this anymore?” Roman asks, still completely boggled by the idea.  
Shea makes a sound in his throat, those worry lines bunching up in between his eyebrows. “Well… I mean…”  
“I would want you anywhere, Shea, in any situation. This sucks. I’ll hate being so far away from you, but I still want you. I want you more than anything in the world.”  
“Really?” Shea asks, looking straight at Roman.  
“Really,” Roman says firmly. “We can make this work. I want to make this work. I… I love you too much not to try.”  
Shea sucks in a breath. “I… I love you too, Roman.”  
Then, something breaks inside Roman. Maybe it’s the realization of what’s happening setting in Maybe it’s the emotion of hearing Shea say he loves him for the first time. Maybe it’s a combination, or maybe it’s something else entirely, but he breaks down. He sobs, and this time, Shea gets to pull him in and comfort him. He strokes Roman’s hair and whispers sweet nothings in his ear, and every once and a while, “I love you. I love you so much.”


End file.
